


【VN】父嫁3:震惊！99%恶魔都不知道的真魔人技巧，竟源自一个父亲对儿子的意外之举

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, PWP, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 解锁后续，崽18岁哥35岁，父子纯肉文，大量人外露骨描写请确认再点





	【VN】父嫁3:震惊！99%恶魔都不知道的真魔人技巧，竟源自一个父亲对儿子的意外之举

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

父嫁系列:【[1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267003)】【[2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267096)】【[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267186)】【[4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267267)】

 

 

 

 

1  
尼禄感觉自己很不对劲，他自豪的身体最近断断续续冒出点小毛病，他嘴里两边都长了智齿导致左右腮帮都肿了，又不知道是不是过敏了尼禄两边肩胛骨处的皮肤会突然痒得不得了。自上次被他爸抱怀里用冰寒刺骨的JB操过后尼禄就一直在发低烧，每天准时起床都成了难事。

但尼禄并不会被这小小的身体不适打倒，每一天他被自己的固定生物钟叫醒，靠意志力下床，抓到什么衣服就随便套上，用酸麻的关节下楼，一边用用冷水刷牙洗脸一边感叹这世上竟还有能打败恶魔基因的感冒病毒。戴好口罩开始做早餐，等着咖啡香气把他那个有起床气的父亲唤醒前尼禄能趴桌上补会眠。

父亲微凉的手掌覆上尼禄的额头，这是提醒他起来吃饭的信号。“早~”尼禄还是忍不住转向一侧打了个哈欠，迷蒙着手握叉子往盘里的煎蛋和香肠上点点戳戳，全部落空后尼禄又用空叉子去压另一个盘子里的枫糖浆松饼，可惜连松饼边边都没碰到，叉子徒劳地空荡荡的盘子边沿上划啊划。

实在看不过去了的老父亲越过桌面把尼禄口罩摘了下来

“你带着这个要怎么吃”尼禄口罩被拿掉就跟狗狗鼻子被碰到一样瞬间清醒，捂着嘴往椅背后倒

“这种小病你觉得能传染给我，Nero？”维吉尔抓住尼禄的手往下压，带着不容置疑的口气跟他靠近，被忽视的鬼手突然发威，它抓取了二楼的楼梯栏杆把尼禄咻地带飞五米高直接摔倒在二楼楼梯口地毯上，速度之快，尼禄甚至还来得及拿上一杯奶昔。

刚起床又重返卧室的尼禄锁好门直接趴回床上接着睡，身体极度疲乏情况下还用鬼手透支了他所剩不多的魔力，连他这个健康到自豪的半魔人都能击倒的超级变异不明病毒。他私心承认自己实在不想看到昔日大魔王在急诊处用杀人的臭脸色等几个实习医生开几盒阿司匹林，光是想一下这画面尼禄就浑身不适。

而不幸的是，接下来他在床上翻来覆去做的好几个噩梦里，维吉尔都板着脸看着快哭的小医生在给自己打针输液，白袍医生来了一批又一批，真不知道他们是想冒着生命危险企图勾搭维吉尔还是自己得了疑难杂症，最后一个拄着拐杖的英式口音老头被簇拥着进了病房，他看着尼禄宣布，你没有得流感”

“你只是快发情了”维吉尔干燥的手指从尼禄冒汗的额角划到耳后再继续下滑，带有硬茧的手指关节平稳地按压在尼禄下颌淋巴处。尼禄浑身不停地冒着冷汗，带着清凉感的父亲的手令他倍感舒适。

手指还在不轻不重地按压着，像一个大师在弹奏一首太过熟悉的钢琴小调，维吉尔指尖的凉意似乎能渗入尼禄表皮以下。

“第一次，我的魔力带给你的并不仅仅只有那只手，大概还改变了你半边身体的魔力循环系统第二次你解除的那些更纯粹的魔力源，大概也从粘膜穿过人类的血肉渗透进你的心肺处，你的每一次呼吸和心跳，都将我的魔力带遍你全身每一次最细微的血管，催熟了你还不稳定的身体”

维吉尔讲得很慢一字一顿，意图令他儿子贫瘠的恶魔生理学能理解上几分。他很满意地重复了一遍“你身体的每一处，都盖上属于我的标记，Nero”

“你的全部，都是我的”维吉尔的吻印在尼禄锁骨上，哪怕尼禄其实并没有听懂这毁三观的解释，但他听到了父亲愉悦的轻笑声，尼禄在推开维吉尔跑去冲凉醒醒脑和留下继续看维吉尔百年不遇的笑容之间挣扎再挣扎，但他没料到一个不吃早饭的普通半魔人对上吃过早餐的魔王老父亲之间的实力差距是如此之大。

 

2  
他爸单手就锁住尼禄的要害，啃咬着他因为紧张格外凹陷的锁骨，父亲的舌头没滑过一处皮肤，尼禄昏沉沉的大脑中枢就兴奋开工接收从接触面传导到神经元处的刺激点，所有一切感官活跃起来，麻醉一切不必要的肌肉活动，尼禄瘫软得像那只得偿所愿的巴普洛夫的狗，如此顺从接受着父亲的吻。

因为尼禄的浑身无力，连鬼手都彻底黯淡失色了，维吉尔看着他的儿子，迷迷糊糊懵懵懂懂浑身体温高热，连眼睛瞳孔仿佛都凝固了，口唇合不上，无法靠口腔呼吸，只能艰难地使用鼻腔呼吸着，胸口微弱地一点点地起伏着，乳尖自然充血站立起来，硬成两点红豆，汗水浸润了尼禄全身的皮肤使得他看上去更加白皙透亮，能显出青色静脉血管和沾湿的白色汗毛。

因为父亲停留全身从头顶发旋打量到脚底掌的视线，尼禄有种被活生生切开解剖被看透的错觉，所以他无力地闭眼，眼球在眼皮底下无意识跳动，在等待接下来会发生的事。

“让我看，你真实的样子，Nero”

维吉尔的手心推入他大根内侧，平时早就举旗敬礼的小东西软软跟它主人一样软软摊着拒绝动弹，于是尼禄的父亲弹了他儿子那个垂头丧气的小玩意一下。鬼手用余力抓着维吉尔恶作剧的手，但毫无作用，两人相连的手牵动父子体内同血脉的魔力源，尼禄的爪子无力摔回床上，他只得抗议地从喉咙底发出咕噜咕噜的声音。‘等下他声音怎么了？’后背蝴蝶骨本来酸麻的地方有东西破口而出，在发芽，舒展开来，尼禄不自觉翻了个身，再次后知后觉发现他头发怎么变长了，顺滑的软毛随尼禄翻身的动作甩了他一脸，更糟糕的是脑袋上还多了两块突起，压在脑袋下应该不是太硬的东西。

而本来燥热的身体外层被罩上一套钢化膜的皮甲，体表密不透风下，尼禄内里更是燥热，他难耐地在床上乱抓乱撕来发泄这股情潮热，降温的东西没有，倒是不知道哪里飘下一片羽毛，掉在尼禄鼻尖，一个哈啾痒得尼禄打出个喷嚏，他顺势张开眼睛，眼前的不是什么他撕掉的枕头里的绒毛，他从没见过的，像这种用丝丝光线织成羽翼的蓝色羽毛，闪着荧光，一点一点在尼禄眼前飘起，落下，消失掉了。

尼禄用手去接，他的鬼手再度变得面目全非，角质化的蓝色皮肤侵占了他整条手臂，蔓延到整个上半身躯，他估摸着自己绝对是全身都变蓝了，他现在也是那个蓝人了。‘其实我们家血统是蓝精灵吗？’尼禄忍住了这句发自内心的疑惑，因为他爸绝对不是蓝精灵，是蓝鲸，不对，是蓝龙。

维吉尔从来都是美丽而强悍的生物，无论是人类，恶魔还是眼前这个全新的姿态，巨大的结晶状的两对龙翼，蓝光鎏影，密集的旋涡点缀在翅膀上，像巨大地外星球上的冲击中心的风暴眼，被凝固住了最狂暴的那一刻。龙形躯体百分之八十镶嵌增生的外骨骼，质感如同钻石融合了秘银，排布规律整齐，魔人肘部如龙的胸骨聚集而成，两排龙爪护住魔人的肋骨处，腿部倒刺纵列横生，还有一条同样剑影鳞光如长鞭的尾巴从腿间伸出，一圈一圈，环住尼禄的大腿，似在求欢。

稚嫩的魔人被他强大的父亲求欢，维吉尔彻底魔化的眼睛依旧蓝得像最美的星辰，像宇宙遥远光年外的发光云，纯粹依靠自身魔力燃烧着，像一眼望不到底的深渊，是虚无的代码，是坠不到底的蓝色的死寂空间。

这是所有凡人与恶魔的噩梦，稚嫩的魔人并不害怕，尼禄亲切地从喉咙发出嘶嘶吼叫，亲切地用自己的尖牙磨蹭父亲的尖牙，用自己头顶两个半弧形羽毛刮蹭父亲头颅上粗大的角，将自己一头披肩长发滚到父亲犹如发光龙魄的胸口，叫声也越来越低沉，尼禄回应了父亲的求欢。

无论维吉尔是什么，对尼禄而言他都是尼禄的父亲，永远都是。

 

3  
此时此刻，体型如此悬殊两个魔人，因为尼禄突然被迫发情，他积极得不像话，扇动背后的蓝色光翼想包裹住父亲独占他一会，维吉尔魔人头颅两侧的蓝色冷光击散了尼禄的光翼，尼禄不甘心地用手想去抓维吉尔圆柱形的巨角，这下换他自己手被巨角四溢的蓝色激光灼痛了手。维吉尔沉默地看着儿子从求爱半途变摸角角游戏，真魔人化后内心欲望被放大到最大。他有点不满地攥紧尼禄披肩长发往床上按倒。

已知：维吉尔真魔人化，尼禄魔人化，卧室床宽一米八长两米，实木所制，二楼地砖上次被踩裂过一次，不算体积重量，求两个魔人会以每米几秒的速度降落到一楼。

答案是鬼知道，尼禄连人带床的残骸被维吉尔重重地压进一楼地板里，刚好被摆成一个翘臀嫩魔ot2的姿势，而维吉尔刚好全身覆盖住了尼禄，这是一个绝佳的后入体位，哪怕维吉尔是一个姿势用到爽的老父亲，但后入，老父亲完全不需要指导。

维吉尔用魔化的尾巴尖锥往尼禄股间细致地一处处找着入口，他自己的魔爪也没闲着，抓着尼禄魔人后格外紧实的屁股满意地揉搓，尼禄的魔人下半身只有黑色不规则皮革紧密包裹着前前后后，应该长有生殖器和排泄口的地方密闭成一线，毕竟只是靠维吉尔催发的伪发情热，尼禄未成熟的魔人身体死死防守着最后的防线，父亲的魔爪探入尼禄的紧闭一线的地方，摸到边沿微有隆起，像一个牢不可破的贝壳，于是他直接扯着两边往外掰，尼禄的咕噜咕噜吼变为带有威胁的急促吠叫，维吉尔的魔爪尖锐到能刺破世界万物，他向着被掰开壳子的内部伸进去。

坚不可摧的爪子插入黏腻柔滑的深处毫无阻拦畅通无阻，直到真魔人的整条前臂深入都还不够，那里面像有一万张尼禄的唇在亲吻入侵者，哪怕只是条父亲堪称凶器的手，开口似能无限扩张，每一次将手拿出，湿哒哒的内里就不舍的黏着魔人手臂每一处尖锐突起物，这已经不是普通的插进去了，维吉尔感觉像把手直接捅入了尼禄的小腹腹膜内壁，那些吸附其上的是魔人的内脏，但是没有血，也没有任何脏器形状的不规则物体，只有紧密的深蓝色内壁一点点一点点在蠕动，魔人也有体液，磨蹭得维吉尔凶残的爪子都显得晶莹剔透，从蓝色的魔人手指指尖流到手腕金属色的外骨骼上，将冷峻的颜色染成亮晶晶的星空蓝，几秒后，又褪色成原来那般。

维吉尔第一次见识到体液会发光的魔人，他儿子真的是好好玩。

整只魔爪拿出后，湿软的开口再次紧紧闭合，整个过程中尼禄金色的魔人竖瞳变圆又变细，威胁的叫声不再，对着维吉尔的颈部不停地蹭来蹭去，口中又换了一种唔唔唔的撒娇声。既然他儿子还在继续求欢，没理由不继续。

维吉尔魔人的胯间隆起大致像个蛇头，从内钻出一条跟尾巴类似的真魔人性器，跟尾巴一样粗长遍布倒刺长锥，头部膨胀有蛇身两倍粗，跟头顶的角一样遍布螺纹，狰狞冰冷的粗大，如果不是周身带有金属质感的蓝，想必会被人误认成异形。

能直接弯曲的真魔人性器绕到前方往尼禄下腹闭合口激射出蓝光，这回闭合的入口自动打开，蛇一样灵活扭曲的性器灵活地滑入洞口，更是舞蛇般超级激荡地左右前后摇摆，动作太大，溅起了点滴荧光一现的湿滑体液，前方已有一条巨蟒般的性器在钻洞滑向洞底，打桩机化身的尾巴同样不甘示弱也来加入。

两根灵活扭动非人类的真魔人性器不分先来后到直接两根就是怼进去，尼禄扬起头靠到父亲怀里哀叫几声后，声音逐渐变得甜蜜，那些在他小腹四处乱窜榨取魔人汁液的性器可以通过尼禄魔人平坦的六块腹肌将整个过程看得清清楚楚，第一根真魔人性器钻入后，直冲入尼禄大概是胃部的位置，用格外浑圆的柱身和硕大的头部撞击尼禄结实的皮肤彰显存在感，第二根真魔人性器则更狠戾，从腹肌下慢慢游走，扭成一个V形，再绷直，顶入尼禄大概是肺部的位置。

尼禄的魔人也是不虚的，虽然他被老爸顶了胃又顶了肺，但他完全没在怕的。收紧六块腹肌再收紧翘屁嫩臀，未熟透的魔人内壁开始步步紧缩逼退来犯的两根JB，有来有往亲子互动，维吉尔先不耐烦直接固定住尼禄的屁股，两根性器再度双双肆虐在尼禄的蓝莓色内壁，因为尼禄魔人整个后背被真魔人体力压制，他的伪发情毕竟也带来了无尽的快感，最后还是标准结局，尼禄压跪在地上被操得只剩下撞击声，周围的地面也开始哀嚎，关闭耳朵听觉视觉后，性爱的快感达到了最高峰值，因为未成熟魔人无精液可射，尼禄爽得从脊髓只冲脑髓，产出数倍于人类的天然多巴胺，像星光碎裂在他眼前，而他被父亲压着，看不见父亲的脸，见不到父亲眼中最真实的蓝，尼禄企图用光翼抓向父亲的大翅膀，光翼上那两个蓝色手手扭成绝望的角度，被真魔人肘部的蓝色光刃再次割裂，高潮来临前最后一刻，尼禄无数的光雾化蓝色羽毛撒满父子周身，在两个魔人办事的气流中跳舞，发光，浮浮沉沉，悄然落下。

 

4  
尼禄全身都处在兴奋状态中，两只爪子兴奋地在地板上乱划，抓痕划满石砖地面，不时传来刺耳的刺拉声，对魔人灵敏的耳蜗造成不小的烦躁感，因此这只乱拆家的尼禄他被提到了半空中。

被龙车抓着腾空而起的瞬间，尼禄迷茫的脚掌在空气中蹬了一趟，无法着力的情况下被钉在了他父亲的胯上，被颠得一抖一抖，长发也在后背一甩一甩。热潮涌起，攀上高峰，被巨掌揉搓着的翅翅根细羽破碎成一束束光点，蓝色的斑纹从尼禄一一身上褪去，再也维持不住魔人形态的初生半魔从如茧蜕皮，细腻的人类肌肤黏在金属质感的巨龙胸前，被割开数道裂痕，露出鲜红的血肉，又飞速地愈合。

半成品的魔人蜕到下半身时，能容纳下两根巨物的穴洞也随之消失了，粗胀可怖形如眼镜王蛇的那根性器被无限缩紧的人类菊穴挤压了出去，细长些如尖锥的那根膨胀通体刺棱，牢牢地将自己扎入肠壁上，嵌进每一道弯曲沟壑，尼禄缩了一圈的人类身体套在空中那尾巨龙胯间巨物上，双方对比太过强烈鲜明，残忍又圣洁，似邪神祭台前的头生子，企图用最少的无垢的血安抚巨龙。

尼禄依附着化为龙的父亲，他望着父亲的脸，望向他的眼睛，望进深渊，那里并非虚无的，坚硬的颅壳下是恶魔的大脑，如果人类与恶魔可以融合，便先从视网膜开始，神经对接，细胞壁溶解掉空隙钻入另一个细胞，螺旋体的基因粒子如成熟的孢子脱落，一场巨大的，盛大的，史无前例的革命，无法计算的物质从一个奇点塌陷，所有维度化为等边线，空间与时间距离缩短，数字失去了意义，包含所有0与1的网络数据，再度成为两个独立个体，一个带有另一个的线粒体，从一个带尾巴的游动的小细胞发育成如今站在他面前的一个男孩。

吾血之血，传承与约束

男孩因父亲再度充盈他体内的魔力半魔人化，冲着父亲的脸嘶叫，幼小但不甘示弱的用恶魔的语言挑衅着，父亲一言不发，任由儿子咧着嘴露着牙，与他而言听起来像小猫踩奶的咪咪声，维吉尔低下的头，将突甲的额头抵在魔人柔软的头发上，脸贴着脸，他回望向尼禄，一个弱小可怜又无助但超凶的小朋友，一个恋恋不舍的跟屁虫，一个温暖的小怪物，是他的儿子。

父子相抵的额处，更多光点辐射成细小光柱，蓝光拢着蓝光，光纹随起伏的两具身体波动，动作从粗暴变得温和，龙巨大的晶石翅膀于空中缓慢稳定地扇动，形状鲜明的翅膀尖端碰到了魔人细腻的光翼，最顶端的支羽像被打破的琉璃，剔透的光粒子撒在龙翼表面，本来攀在魔人肩部的爪子扬起，小心翼翼地靠近龙的翅膀，抓了一把光滑的翅面后，又无限依恋地缠过去，尖尖的爪子蜷成一小团攀附在父亲的龙翼上，像个孩子找到了回家的路，牵在爸爸的手里。

尼禄本体的手也紧紧地抓牢了父亲粗大的爪子，掌心贴着掌心，十指双双交叉着用力回握，因而内心得到了满足，就这样随着欲望的律动飘向未知的方向。

 

这次尼禄他醒的比他爸快，他的鬼手恢复回人类的手，他父亲也回复成皱着眉的人类维吉尔，他们现在躺的地方有点点尴尬，谁能想到，父子两会从一楼再撞破地板掉落进地下室，还撞碎了地下室好几面墙。而他整个人躺在维吉尔身上，看起来没病没灾精神抖擞百病全消，他爸看起来也没明显的体表伤害。

尼禄趴在他爸身上，看他的脸，看了又看，透过头顶破洞漏下的月光仔仔细细端详他父亲睡得安详的脸，正打算摸摸看维吉尔皱紧的眉峰时，他爸醒了，尼禄老实了。

维吉尔比尼禄更像个大病初愈的人，他抬起手用手背贴在自己额头一会，再用手背去测量尼禄的体温，靠这种古老有效的方法确定尼禄体温没再升高后，他才开口说话

“别动,还在里面”他父亲丢完炸弹再度阖上眼脸，尼禄脸霎时变得通红，手脚并用地往前爬，那根东西操到他整个下半身都麻木了，跟在他肠子内壁上扎根了一样又牢固又结实，而且，竟然，现在还保持着鼓胀的姿势，堵着尼禄不放。

“别动”他父亲两条臂膀环住了挣扎的尼禄，用非常清心寡欲的声音说“继续睡吧”

**Author's Note:**

> 今次用了后背位与空中骑乘，进步非常巨大呢，鼓掌鼓掌
> 
> 尾巴真的好适合当双头龙（糟糕发言


End file.
